redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 6 Chapitre 11
Reconstruction | Chapitre 11 PRÉSIDENT : en : Dear Director. fr : Cher Directeur, Fade in to the beach of Zanzibar where numerous objects fall from the sky as the Chairman speaks. PRÉSIDENT : en : Do your "creative solutions" include the circumvention of the safety protocols that every member of the Military must follow? If they do not, then I fail to see how an enemy has managed to secure not one, but several of your experimental A.I.s. The protocol is not a guideline, dear Director, it is doctrine. And no one is above its rule. fr : Vos « solutions créatives » impliquent-elles de contourner les protocoles de sécurité que tout militaire se doit de suivre ? Si non, je ne vois pas comment un ennemi a pu mettre la main non pas sur une, mais plusieurs de vos IA expérimentales. Le protocole n’est pas une recommandation, cher Directeur, mais une doctrine, et personne n’est au dessus de sa loi. Cut to Grif running for his life as a tumbling Warthog chases behind him. GRIF : en : Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, ooooh God! fr : Oh Seigneur, oh Seigneur, oh Seigneur, oooh Seigneur ! The Warthog hits 2 palm trees, nearly crushing Grif. Church walks out of his hiding place. CHURCH : en : Oh my God, that guy got fucked up! fr : Oh mon Dieu, ce type s’est fait démolir ! GRIF : en : What the hell was that!? fr : Bon sang, c’était quoi ça ? CHURCH : en : Aw, he lived? That's bullshit. fr : Oh, il a survécu ? C’est n’importe quoi. Church returns to his hiding place. SARGE : en : Grif, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, you gotta pay attention in battle! You can't let yourself get distracted by- oh crap, flying jeep. fr : Grif, si c’était la première fois mais ça fait 1000 fois que je te répète d’être attentif au combat ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser distraire par… eh merde, une jeep volante. A flying Warthog, thrown by the Meta, nearly hits Sarge. SIMMONS : en : Run! fr : Courez ! Simmons and Sarge retreat, chased by several falling objects of considerable size and mass CHURCH : en : Well. Guess they're definitely not workin' together. fr : Ben ma foi, aucun doute, ils ne travaillent pas ensemble. WASHINGTON : en : Now that he's powered up he's just killing everything. We're next. fr : Maintenant qu’il est rechargé, il va tuer tout le monde, on est les prochains. SARGE : en : Move it or lose it. fr : Marche ou crève. SIMMONS : en : Yeah come on, skootch, skootch. fr : Ouais allez, hop hop. CHURCH : en : Hey. Get out of here Reds. This is our cover. fr : Hé, tirez-vous les Rouges, c’est notre abri. SIMMONS : en : What is that thing? fr : C’est qui ce mec ? CHURCH : en : You guys remember Tex? fr : Vous vous souvenez de Tex ? SIMMONS : en : Yeheah, the girl who kicked our asses all the time? fr : Yeheah, la fille qui nous bottait le cul en permanence ? CHURCH : en : Yeah well this thing's like, eight of her. fr : Ouais ben ce mec en vaut 8 comme elle. WASHINGTON : en : It must be at full power now. Church, you and the Reds keep it busy. I'm going to help Caboose. fr : Il doit être à pleine puissance à présent. Church, toi et les Rouges, tenez-le occupé. Je vais aller aider Caboose. Washington runs off SIMMONS : en : Did he say keep it busy? fr : Il a demandé qu’on le tienne occupé ? CHURCH : en : Yeah... fr : Ouais… SIMMONS : en : How the hell do we do that? fr : Bon sang, comment on va faire ? SARGE : en : Looks like Grif is doing a pretty good job already. fr : On dirait que Grif s’en sort déjà pas trop mal. Cut to a pile of objects of considerable size and mass, with more arriving regularly, and Grif behind it GRIF : en : Okay I get it! Stop throwing things at me you fucking jackass! fr : OK, j’ai pigé, arrête de me jeter des trucs dessus, espèce de satané crétin ! SARGE : en : Keep up the good work, Grif! fr : Continue comme ça, Grif ! GRIF : en : Ow! Okay, that could have taken out an eye. fr : Aïe ! OK, j’ai failli me faire crever un œil. Cut to Wash arriving at Caboose's limp body WASHINGTON : en : (whispering) Caboose. Are you okay? Caboose. Dammit. Delta, are you here? Delta? fr : Caboose, tu vas bien ? Caboose ? Bordel, Delta, tu es là ? Delta ? Wash places a healing unit next to Caboose in order to revive him. Radio sounds WASHINGTON : en : Church, I have Caboose. He's hurt, but I'm going to keep him alive with a healing unit. How are you doing with the Meta? fr : Church, je suis avec Caboose, il est blessé mais je vais le maintenir en vie avec un module de soin. Comment ça va avec le Méta ? CHURCH : en : (over radio) Eheee! We're dying! fr : Hiiiii, on va mourir ! WASHINGTON : en : Oh, great. fr : Ah, formidable. Cut back to everyone else except Grif as the Reds' Warthog, playing Tejano music, skids past the room they're all cowering in SARGE : en : Hey, come on. We've still got payments left on that thing. You'd better not scratch the paint job. fr : Hé sérieux, on n’a pas encore fini de payer cet engin. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas rayer la peinture. MÉTA : en : (weird swooshing sounds) WASHINGTON : en : Hi. Remember me? fr : Salut, tu te souviens de moi ? Wash approaches and fires at the Meta with a chain gun, and the Meta slows time, changes back to white, and leaves WASHINGTON : en : It's gone! Dammit! You idiots, we almost had it! fr : Il est parti, bordel ! Bande d’idiots, on a failli l’avoir ! SIMMONS : en : Almost had it? We never even hurt it! fr : Failli l’avoir ? On n’a même pas réussi à le blesser ! CHURCH : en : He means before you got here! We had it crippled and you guys showed up and fucked everything up! fr : Il parle d’avant votre arrivée ! On l’avait estropié, vous avez débarqué et tout foutu en l’air ! SARGE : en : Aw yeah. You guys looked like you had everything under control before we got here. fr : Ah ouais, vous aviez l’air d’avoir la situation bien en main avant notre arrivée. CHURCH : en : Hey up yours Red. I don't see you doing anything heroic. fr : Hé allez chier, les Rouges, Je ne vous ai rien vu faire d’héroïque. SIMMONS : en : It threw our car at us. fr : Il nous a jeté notre voiture dessus. GRIF : en : I'm fine by the way, just in case anyone's wondering. fr : Je vais bien au fait, au cas où on se poserait la question. WASHINGTON : en : Well, the three of you are staying with us now. I can't possibly hope to fight the Meta in this state with just Church and ...Caboose! fr : Bon, tous les trois, vous restez avec nous dorénavant. Je ne peux pas espérer battre le Méta dans cet état avec rien que Church et… Caboose ! CHURCH : en : (at the same time) Caboose! fr : Caboose ! Cut to everyone up with Caboose, still passed out peacefully CHURCH : en : Wash, what's the verdict? fr : Wash, c’est quoi le verdict ? WASHINGTON : en : I don't know. He seems okay. I think he was knocked out, I just can't get him to come out of it. fr : Je ne sais pas, il a l’air d’aller bien. Je crois qu’on l’a assommé, je n’arrive pas à lui faire reprendre conscience. CABOOSE : en : (mumbling) Whuh, I, memory is the key, fr : Gah, je… la mémoire est la clé. WASHINGTON : en : What's he mumbling? fr : Qu’est-ce qu’il marmonne ? CHURCH : en : I can't make it out, but... I don't really understand half the stuff he says normally. fr : Je n’arrive pas à comprendre, mais… je ne comprends déjà pas la moitié de ce qu’il dit en temps normal. WASHINGTON : en : This makes no sense. All his vitals check out. Now why can't I revive him? Hey do you guys know a medic around here by any chance? fr : C’est à n’y rien comprendre, tous ses signes vitaux sont bons. Alors pourquoi je n’arrive pas à le réanimer ? Hé, vous ne connaissez pas un toubib ici, par hasard ? LES ROUGES : en : NO! fr : NON ! CHURCH : en : Well maybe removing Delta did something to him. Like a, duh a coma or somethin'. fr : Ben retirer Delta lui a peut-être fait quelque chose, comme un euh, coma ou un truc du genre. WASHINGTON : en : Yeah, but there's no way to know that for sure. Unless you have a way to see inside his head. Prep him for evac, I'll put in a call to Command and get an extract going. This is Recovery One calling Command. Come in Command... fr : Ouais, mais on n’a aucun moyen de s’en assurer, à moins que tu ne saches comment voir dans sa tête. Préparez-le pour l’évacuation, je vais passer un coup de fil au Contrôle pour avoir une extraction. Ici Récupération Un à Contrôle, répondez Contrôle… Washington wanders off up the ramp SIMMONS : en : Hey Blue, why don't you do that thing? You know, the thing you do. The ghost thing. fr : Hé le Bleu, pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce truc, tu sais, ton truc, le coup du fantôme. CHURCH : en : Yeah, this guy doesn't know about that, so I don't really wanna let him know and freak him out. Why don't you go keep him occupied, I'll see what I can do. fr : Ouais, ce type n’est pas au courant pour ça alors je n’ai pas trop envie qu’il l’apprenne et panique. Pourquoi tu n’irais pas le tenir occupé ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Simmons heads up to join Wash SIMMONS : en : Hey Agent Washington, I think it turns out we do know a medic after all. But he's really far away. Maybe if we run around this corner right here we'll get better reception. fr : Hé, agent Washington, en fait, je crois on connait un toubib en fin de compte, mais il est très loin d’ici. Si on courait se mettre dans ce coin, on aurait peut-être une meilleure réception. Church crouches down and leaves his body, then re-enters Caboose's twisted twisted mind CHURCH : en : Euh. I hate coming here. fr : Pff, je déteste venir ici. WASHINGTON MENTAL : en : Hello. fr : Bonjour. CHURCH : en : Agent Washington? fr : WASHINGTON MENTAL : en : Yes. I am Agent Washing Tub. How are you doing, Caboose's best friend? fr : Oui, je suis l’agent Washing Tub (Cuve de lavage), comment tu vas, le meilleur ami de Caboose ? CHURCH : en : Oh, right. Hi Agent Washington. fr : Ah oui, salut agent Washington. WASHINGTON MENTAL : en : What is this place? fr : C’est quoi cet endroit ? CHURCH : en : This is Caboose's mind, so everybody here is pretty much as Caboose sees the world. That means everyone's gonna be either really happy or, make no sense whatsoever. fr : C’est l’esprit de Caboose, alors tout le monde est plus ou moins réprésenté selon la vision du monde de Caboose. Ça signifie que tout le monde est soit très heureux, soit totalement incohérent. WASHINGTON MENTAL : en : I see. That's valuable information. I will take that information, and I will keep it in a special folder marked secret. Everyone knows, that is the best security there is. fr : Je vois, ce sont de précieuses informations. Je vais les prendre et les conserver dans un dossier spécial marqué secret. Tout le monde sait que c’est la meilleure sécurité qui soit. CHURCH : en : I see. fr : Je vois. WASHINGTON MENTAL : en : Don't tell anyone I told you that. fr : Ne dis à personne que je te l’ai dit. CHURCH : en : Actually you act a lot like you do on the outside. fr : En fait, ta conduite ressemble beaucoup à celle que tu as dehors. WASHINGTON MENTAL : en : I would like to think that's because I present myself in a very clear and consistent manner. Now if you will excuse me, I need to scare some people who are just trying to help me, and then go fight monsters and robots from the future. Freelancer power, activate! fr : J’aimerais croire que c’est parce que je me présente comme une personne très claire et cohérente. Alors si vous voulez bien m’excuser, il faut que je fasse peur aux gens qui essayent de m’aider, et que j’aille combattre des monstres et des robots du futur. Pouvoir des Freelancer, activé ! Mental Wash leaves CHURCH : en : Yeah, okay, good luck with that. fr : Ouais, OK, bonne chance pour ça. Delta appears, as a normal sized soldier in green armor DELTA : en : Hello Church. fr : Bonjour Church. CHURCH : en : Delta? fr : Delta ? CABOOSE MENTAL : en : Yes, this is my new friend Delta. I believe he has information for you. fr : Oui, c’est mon nouvel ami, Delta. Je crois qu’il a une information pour toi. CHURCH : en : Awesome! fr : Génial ! DELTA : en : Unfortunately, I have been taken by the Meta. This is merely a memory I left in Caboose's mind to help you along your way. fr : Malheureusement, j’ai été enlevé par le Méta, ce n’est qu’un simple souvenir que j’ai laissé dans l’esprit de Caboose pour vous aider le long de votre route. CHURCH : en : Well then how are you talking to me? fr : Alors comment tu fais pour me parler ? DELTA : en : I am not. I merely used logic to determine what questions you would ask, and in what order. Then I left the appropriate responses. fr : Ce n’est pas le cas, je n’ai fais que déterminer logiquement les questions que vous pourriez poser et dans quel ordre. Puis j’ai laissé les réponses appropriées. CHURCH : en : Oh really. fr : Ah, vraiment… DELTA : en : Yes. Really. I left this memory in case you found it. Please tell Agent Washington, that memory is the key. fr : Oui, vraiment. J’ai laissé ce souvenir au cas où vous le trouviez. Veuillez dire à l’agent Washington que la mémoire est la clé. CABOOSE MENTAL : en : Memory is the key. fr : La mémoire est la clé. CHURCH : en : Memory is the key? What does that mean? fr : La mémoire est la clé ? Comment ça ? DELTA : en : Wash will know. fr : Wash comprendra. CHURCH : en : Okay seriously, does it have to be a riddle? Can't you just tell me what you want me to do? How hard would that be? I bet this is your fault somehow. fr : OK sérieusement, il faut que ce soit une devinette ? Tu ne pourrais pas simplement me dire quoi faire ? Ce serait si difficile ? Je parie que c’est de ta faute. CABOOSE MENTAL : en : I just work here. fr : Je ne fais que travailler ici. CHURCH : en : Well if you're in the Meta, then why don't you just help us from the inside? fr : Alors si tu es dans le Méta, pourquoi tu ne nous aides pas de l’intérieur ? DELTA : en : Church, I have to be objective. The next time you see me, I may not want you to help me. fr : Church, je dois rester objectif. La prochaine fois que tu me verras, je pourrais refuser votre aide. Church pops out of Caboose CHURCH : en : Delta, Delta wait! "Memory is the key"? What about the Meta, what about- fr : Delta, Delta attends ! « La mémoire est la clé » ? Et pour le Méta, et pour… GRIF : en : Uh, dude? fr : Euh, mec ? Church looks up. Camera reveals Washington & Simmons staring at Church while in ghost form. SIMMONS : en : Yeah, turns out I'm not so good at distracting. fr : Ouais, en fait, je ne suis pas fort en diversion. CHURCH : en : Wash, don't panic, I can explain. fr : Wash, ne panique pas, je peux t’expliquer. GRIF : en : Yeah, see when Simmons was boring you with random conversation about nerd stuff, he was really just trying to distract you from what the blue guy here was doing. fr : Ouais, tu vois, quand Simmons te glonflait avec ses conversations bizarres de nerd, il essayait simplement de détourner ton attention de ce que le Bleu faisait. SARGE : en : He means explain the fact that he's a ghost. fr : Il parle d’expliquer le fait qu’il est un fantôme. GRIF : en : Oh, right. Yeah, he can explain that part too. fr : Ah oui… ouais, il peut expliquer ça aussi. SARGE : en : Idiot. fr : Idiot ! Revenir à la page de la saison.